SenyumSenyum Palsu
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Cinta yang tak terbalaskan ini sungguh menyakitkan hatiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaik. Kini mataku sulit untuk dipejamkan. Menatapnya pun begitu menyakitkan. Apa kurangnya aku? Apa salahnya aku?


Cinta yang tak terbalaskan ini sungguh menyakitkan hatiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaik. Kini mataku sulit untuk dipejamkan. Menatapnya pun begitu menyakitkan. Apa kurangnya aku? Apa salahnya aku?

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story and Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

**Gendre : Romance /angst**

* * *

Lihat kereta kosong itu, aku ingat kau sering mengajakku menaikinya. Kau mendorong kursi-kursi lapuk kemudian menata mereka menjadi tempat jamuan yang mengesankan. Boneka itu kau bariskan disebelah sehelai daun pisang yang berisi butir-butir jagung rebus. Kau tersenyum padaku. Aku heran, darimana kau mengetahui tatanan ini?

Lilin merah, hasil curian di klenteng sebelah rumah, kau nyalakan. Kau mengangkat gelas "Cherr...!" teriakmu. Aku terkejut lagi. Dengan beribu keheranan kuangkat pula gelas yang berasal dari potongan bambu itu. "Ciiir," kataku kaku. Aku teguk air tebu hitam yang agak kental itu. Manis...terasa ada sepah-sepah tebu tertinggal tapi tidak mengurangi kenikmatannya.

"Itu untukmu, Sakura-_chan_," katamu menunju ke arah boneka. "_Tanjoubi_ _omedetou_ _gozaimasu_." Kau turun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arahku. Cup...bibir pucatmu mendarat di pipi kanan. Aku tertunduk malu, wajah anak kecil lugu ternoda semu merah muda. Sewarna dengan rambutku. Merusak pikiran suci yang selama ini selalu terjaga selama ini.

Duhai, boneka itu sekarang sudah kumal dimakan usia. Bulu putih yang halus kini bergumpal-gumpal kecoklatan. Tatapannya yang dulu bahagia kini sendu dan merana. Sama seperti hatiku yang kau lukai.

* * *

Kau membuaiku dengan sikap kotormu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan melukai aku. Apa salahku? Heh, saat kelas enam di sekolah dasar, aku selalu mengikuti kau, pendusta. Bukan kerena aku senang atau mencintaimu, itu semua karena aku kuat dan kau lemah. Perbedaan itu memaksa orangtuamu berharap padaku agar aku menjagamu. Namun apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memanfaatkan keadaan. Kau menyebarkan gosip murahan pada semua teman, aku adalah kekasihmu.

Awalnya aku tenang, tak menanggapi tapi kau lama-kelamaan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak hanya dibelakangku tapi kau juga berkata begitu saat didekatku. Apa maumu? Sabar..sabar.., aku harus sabar. Segera saja begitu upacara kelulusan selesai, aku bertanya tentang sikap yang kau tunjukkan selama ini. Jawabnya, sumpah mati bila kau ulangi kembali mengatakannya kau akan kehilangan nyawa.

"Selama ini aku mengatakan begitu agar aku aman dari sikap buruk mereka, Sakura-_chan_. Jujur saja kamu dimata mereka seperti dewi cantik berkelakuan iblis," ucapmu sambil mengikik kecil. "_Ne_, kau gadis yang berkekuatan besar. Menyeramkan."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" suaraku bergetar, wajahku menegang. Tanganku telah siap-siap untuk menghilangkan kau dari daratan ini. Kau terkejut melihat reaksiku. Dasar kau memang buaya! Dengan sigap kau menggengam jemariku dan mengusap mataku yang tanpa kusadari meneteskan air mata sia-sia.

Memelukku! Memelukku! Kau sungguh berani. Kau telah merusak aku. Kau tak pantas hidup dengan semua kelakuan itu. Aku kembali tak berani melawan kehangatan. Kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Itulah yang kusesali. Itu adalah kodrat, itu adalah takdir. Itu adalah nasib.

* * *

Permainan kata adalah hal yang mudah bagi kau yang pecundang busuk. Bongkahan kata-kata basi kau susun menjadi istana kalimat yang membutakan siapa saja. Untung otak yang kau miliki tidak ikutan dekil seperti semua sikap yang kau perlihatkan padaku. Semua prestasi kau raih dengan begitu mudah, semua hati guru dan teman-teman kau tundukkan dengan jentikan jari. Tapi mengapa kau selalu disamping aku, seorang gadis dengan setetes prestasi yang tak berguna sehingga bila suatu saat tak dibutuhkan akan menghilang.

Kau selalu disamping aku, selalu mengikuti aku seperti ketika kita masih di sekolah dasar. Itu terus terjadi sampai kita menginjak bangku perkuliahan. Jurusan kita tidak sama, tapi kau selalu bisa menemani aku, mendengarkan keluh kesahku dengan sabar, sesabar aku mendengarkan keluh kesah yang kau lontarkan semasa kecil dulu.

Orang bilang pria tumbuh dengan cepat. Di universitas kaulah yang melindungi aku. Kau yang dulunya bertubuh lebih pendek dariku perlahan-lahan semakin meninggi, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara akupun harus mendongkakkan kepala. Saat kau mengucapkan sesuatu mengapa bagiku terdengar begitu berwibawa.

Kedekatan kau dan aku semakin membuat teman-teman sekampus salah sangka. Selalu saja kau anggap enteng pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menghujam. Kau tahu? Kita sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya memikirkan sebuah hubungan yang lebih khusus, tapi kata cinta tidak pernah terucap dan kata sayang tak pernah terdengar.

Hari demi hari, kau secara tidak sadar makin membuat aku menderita. Aku bukan kembang kampus. Gara-gara kau manusia licik, aku tak punya satupun teman pria lain selain kau. Setiap pria yang kutemui selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Teman wanita pun tidak ada rasanya, semua wanita se-kampus membenci aku.

* * *

"Menjauhlah dariku, Sasuke," kataku pada kau yang makin sering di sampingku. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, aku juga ingin mempunyai banyak teman. Tak tahukah kamu sikapmu yang mengekangku membatasi pergaulanku. Tidak ada satupun pria yang mendekatiku, banyak wanita yang membenciku."

Kau hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjauhimu, Sakura. Soal sahabat yang lain, bukankah aku saja sudah cukup jadi temanmu?" Dua baris kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu semakin membuatku bingung. Debaran ini makin tak bisa aku kontrol.

Aku tak tahan lagi, aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahan lagi. Tegaskanlah semua hal ini. Kau adalah manusia paling pengecut dan suka bertele-tele. Aku tak bisa membedakan lagi sikap apa yang kau berikan padaku. Apakah sikap seorang sahabat atau sikap seorang kekasih.

"Kamu menganggapku apa, Sasuke? Perhatianmu menurutku bukan perhatian seorang sahabat! Perhatianmu lebih dari perhatian seorang sahabat. Tegaskan padaku Sasuke, apakah sebenarnya hubungan kita ini? Apakah kau menganggap aku seseorang yang berarti penting dan memiliki tempat khusus dihatimu?"

Semua kata sudah terucap, setelah itu semua yang kau ucapkan adalah kunci hatiku. Kunci dari semua hal yang tak jelas ini. Kau terdiam, kau lemparkan pandangan pada ranting-ranting mawar yang kini dipenuhi bunga warna-warni. Aku menunggu. Nafasku sesak.

"Aku...menganggapmu seperti bunga mawar ini. Begitu indah dan banyak mengundang serangga. Tak semua serangga baik, banyak dari mereka yang ingin merusakmu. Aku adalah duri yang berada di setiap ranting-rantingmu. Aku menjaga semua mahkota bungamu yang menyebarkan bau semerbak. Menarik setiap serangga yang melewatimu. Aku, di depanmu menjagamu, sama halnya kamu menjagaku dulu. Tak kubiarkan kamu terluka atau tersakiti oleh yang lain," kata-kata yang kau ucapkan seperti air, mengalir begitu saja.

Tunggu ini tak benar. "Kamu..." suaraku tersekat. "Aku memang menjagamu tapi tak pernah aku membatasi ruang lingkup pergaulanmu..," suara yang hampir berteriak lantang tertahan oleh jari telunjuk yang mendarat lembut di bibir ini.

"Ya itulah takdirmu! Kamu wanita! Aku dan kamu berbeda. Aku tidak mau kamu terluka."

"Cukup, kau terlalu bertele-tele!" emosiku memuncak. "Putuskan sekarang juga!"

Kau dengan mudah mengubah mimik wajah menjadi sedih. " Aku menjagamu sebagai seorang teman dan sahabat. Tak lebih tidak kurang."

Wahai kau bajingan dunia, aku mengikuti semua ketentuanmu. Tahukah kau jantungku serasa tertusuk belati, hatiku serasa teriris-iris sembilu. Habis sudah kesabaran ini. Kesabaran yang telah aku simpan lama. Habis sudah! Habis sudah!

"Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, berakhir sudah hubungan persahabatan ini. Tidak usah lagi kamu dekati aku lagi. Tidak perlu lagi kamu menjaga aku ."

Kau terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Memang selama ini aku selalu diam. Apapun yang kau perbuat aku selalu menerima. Kau tak menduga sikap kerasku muncul pada saat ini. Aku berbalik pergi. Sekejap pula kau menahanku dan memelukku.

"Pelukanmu masih sehangat dulu tapi semua sudah berakhir. Andai kamu mengatakan aku kekasihmu situasinya akan berbeda. Seorang sahabat tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti ini." Kau terdiam melepaskan tanganku lalu berdiri kaku menatap kepergianku. Aku mendesah panjang dan keras, "Aku mencintaimu."

Malam ini aku menangis, tangis yang tak akan lagi akan ada setelah ini. Cinta yang tak terbalas ini menyakitkan hatiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Subuh pun menjelang, aku pun akan membuka lembaran baru hidupku.

* * *

~End~

* * *

Pendek ya? Cerpen sastra Yuki yang pertama.. Daripada nangkring dilaptop nggak dibaca, aku ubah dikit-dikit dan upload.

Namanya tulisan anak SMA masih kekurangan dimana-mana.

Kerasa angst-nya kah?

Nggak usah panjang-panjang...

_Read please_... _and leave some review_...


End file.
